Big Time Love Story
by westernlove
Summary: A short one-shot about Carlos's first girlfriend. This is my first Big Time Rush story so be nice.


**I am so in love with Carlos so I decided to give him a girlfriend that is modeled after me. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Carlos's POV

I was running through the halls of the Palm Woods yelling my head off. Why was I doing this? Because there was a mob of angry girls after me. Long story. I was running and screaming when I bumped into someone. We both fell to the floor and my helmet fell off. I sat up to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. She was gorgeous, and this time I'm not talking about a corndog. I had run into a girl and she was lovely. She had long golden hair, light brown eyes and freckles across her nose. She was dressed in jeans, a blue T-shirt and sneakers. I just stared. The girl got up and offered me her hand. I took it and rode her pull up.

"Sorry about that, I'm so clumsy sometimes," the girl said.

"No it was probably me fault, it usually is," I told her.

She laughed. She had a really cute laugh. I gave her one of my crooked smiles.

"I'm Bailey Hawks," she said, offering her hand.

I shook it, sighing. This must be what love feels like. It feels wonderful.

"I'm Carlos," I said.

"Um…Carlos? You can let go of my hand now," she told me.

I dropped her hand.

"Oh…right…sorry 'bout that."

Bailey smiled. She had a really cute smile too. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"So, what do you do?" she asked.

"Do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, are you an actor? A singer? Perhaps a super model?"

"Oh, I'm in a band with my friends. What about you?"

"I'm a stunt double."

I was loving her more every minute. This girl was a stunt double! Man that was awesome! If she was a stunt double then she had to be reckless, tough and absolutely perfect.

"So um…" I started.

"Yeah uh…" she said.

"Do you wanna go out?" we said in union.

"Yes!" once again in union.

We laughed. We held each others hands and just stared into each other's eyes. Man the guys were gonna flip when I told them I was going out on a date. An actual date!

"So you wanna see a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard they're playing 'Attack of the Zombie Apes' tonight," she said.

Yes! This girl loved violet, gory movies. I loved her!

"Pick you up at seven?" I said.

"Sure, I'm in room 34."

"Alright, see you then."

Bailey bit her lip, a smile toying at her lips. She backed away slowly and waved.

"Bye."

And with that she turned and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight I turned and ran off towards the crib. The guys were gonna go nuts. I burst in, scaring the pants off of Logan as he fell off the couch with a yelp. Kendall and James were playing indoor hockey and they looked up when I came in.

"I have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" they all shouted together.

* * *

James's POV

We were all sitting on the couch now, waiting for Carlos to explain.

"Okay, so her names Bailey and she's a stunt double and she's cute," Carlos said.

I shook my head. "There's no way you have a girlfriend."

"Why's it so hard to believe?" Carlos demanded.

"Well because you're…Carlos," Logan said.

Carlos got up and headed for the door. He turned back to us.

"Well it doesn't matter if you believe me cause Bailey is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me," he said.

And with that he turned and stormed out of the room. I looked at the guys. I shook my head and chuckled.

"There is no way that Carlos has a girlfriend," I said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked, "I mean the last time I saw the guy that happy was when he one free corndogs for a year at Corndog Joe's."

He had a point. Carlos had seemed pretty happy. Well no matter. I got up and grabbed a towel.

"I'm going down to the pool," I said.

I left the room and went down to the pool. I loved this pool. The clear water, the friends, the gorgeous girls. That's when one particular girl caught my eye. She was sitting in a chair and she was beautiful. Golden hair, brown eyes, the cutest little smile. She was wearing a pink swimsuit and looked fantastic in it. I walked over to her and leaned against a table, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello there," I said.

"Oh hi," the girl said.

"I'm James and you are?"

"Bailey. Um…can you move? You're blocking my sun and I have to have a dark tan for the next movie I'm shooting," she said.

"So you're an actor?"

"Actually I'm a…"

"Well James I see you've met Bailey."

I spun around to face Carlos. He was grinning and both eyebrows were cocked. I glanced back at Bailey.

"You mean this is…" I started.

Carlos nodded. "Yep, James, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Bailey. Well I know you've already met, but I've been wanted to call her my girlfriend."

Oh man this was worst moment of my life. First I find out that Carlos really does have a girlfriend and that she's hot, and then I try to hit on her and she's only a stunt double! Oh the inhumanity. I turned and walked away.

* * *

Carlos's POV

Bailey and I were sitting in the darkened theater, listening to the screams of horror that came from the speakers. Bailey and I reached into the popcorn bowel at the same time and our hands touched. We looked at each other and even in the darkness of the theater I saw the glimmer in her eyes. We leaned forward and kissed just as the zombie ape had the little girl for dessert.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and be gentle cause this is my first Big Time Rush story.**


End file.
